Harry Potter and the Creatures of Darkness
by Cassiopeja
Summary: An unknown dark creature pays Harry a small visit in his dreams. It tells Harry to get ready, because they are coming soon to take Harry to the place where he wants to be most of all. With his family... Rewritten! AU PreHBP.
1. A dream

**A/N: **I decided to post this story again, when I finally found time to rewrite it. If I get good response, I will probably continue this. Sorry for any grammatical errors or anything you may find in this story. English is just my second language, just so you know that before anyone starts to criticise me for bad spelling. This story takes place in Harry's sixth year, without any HBP spoilers for now.

**Short summery:** An unknown dark creature pays Harry a little visit in his dreams. It tells Harry to get ready, because **they** are coming soon to take Harry to the place where he wants to be most of all. With his family…

**Disclaimer:** J .K Rowling owns it all.

**Harry Potter and the Creatures of Darkness**

Chapter One: _A dream where desires can be fulfilled_

The beautiful sun was rising. Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed, wondering if this was the day. Maybe it would happen this morning, he thought, if only he could get back to sleep! Harry had almost stopped believing that **they** would ever come to take him were he wanted to be. With his parents and Sirius, in that room behind the door Harry had seen. But he knew that **they** would have to come any day now, because September 1st was drawing nearer, and Harry didn't know if **they** could come to Hogwarts or not, when the school had such strong magic protecting it. **They **came to him almost three weeks ago, in one of his worst nightmares he had ever dreamed before.

_He was in the Department of Mysteries, and he saw Sirius falling into the veil, shouting in anger at Harry. Harry heard his parents screaming behind the veil, trying to get out, cursing their son for killing them, telling him that it was entirely his fault. That Harry was responsible for Sirius and Cedric's deaths. In tears, Harry tried to run away from his screaming parents, but he wasn't able to move. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something pitch black stood in front of him. It touched Harry with something almost recognisable as an arm, then the surroundings started to shift, and his parents screaming faded away. The pitch-black thing seemed to look at him, with dark empty holes for eyes. Harry, filled with terror, tried to find a way to escape by looking around to see where he was. It almost looked like the dungeons in Hogwarts, but not entirely. It was so much colder and darker even though he could se many torches burning on the walls in the room. He saw a door with a big lock on it in the end of the room, and the door was closed. It seemed like there were voices coming out from the room behind the door, and a stream of white light shot out under the door. Suddenly, the dark creature that had been eyeing Harry for a while spoke: _

"_I have taken you here, Harry James Potter, to fulfil your desires." Its voice sounded so cold and emotionless, giving Harry an involuntary shudder._

"_What are you talking about?" Harry asked, filled with both confuse and fright._

"_Your heart screamed for help to fulfil your greatest desires; to be with your parents and your recently died godfather. Together with the great power within you and your heart's scream for help, you called on us, releasing us from those terrible chains that bond us and gave us the freedom we have longed for so many years. And now, when you have given us our freedom, we shall give you what you want." The creature gave an almost undetectable nod to the door with the white light._

"_What are you, and why were you chained? How can you help me?" Harry asked, the most eager to know the answer to the last question._

"_We are what wizards maybe would call dark creatures, but we were also wizards once, just like you. I am Morgul, and my brothers and I were tortured and chained in the mountain Enigma, on false accuses. The evil wizards that accused us had much power, and convinced the others that we were murderers, although we had done nothing wrong. Together they chained us with magic, tortured us in the dark. But for some reason they stopped coming after a while, and soon they seemed to have forgotten about us. So they just left my brothers and I to suffer in the dark forever. When we realised that they wouldn't come back again we thought that we would be dead after a week for sure. We hadn't felt the taste of food in many days, and we couldn't remember how water felt on our tongues. But we never died. It was a curse forever laid upon us: to suffer our crimes forever, even though we were innocent. So innocent." Morgul gave a small sigh at those words and then he said nothing, making Harry even uneasier than he already was. Harry wasn't very pleased with Morgul's answer, because he hadn't told Harry yet how he was supposed to meet Sirius and his parents._

"_And what about my last question?" He asked after Morgul's long silence, making him aware of Harry again. The creature said:_

"_Ah, yes, that. Well, before I tell you this you must swear not to tell anyone about this, because that would ruin everything. And you also have to swear that you would do absolutely anything to be with the ones you love so much, or else I am afraid we can't help you." With only a brief hesitation, Harry said with a solemn voice: _

" _I swear that I won't tell anyone anything about what will be said here, and that I would do absolutely anything to be with my family, as long as no one else gets hurt." Harry added, and Morgul seemed curiously pleased with this. _

"_There is a way to join your loved ones, Harry Potter. You see that door? He nodded at the door in the end of the room as he said it, and Harry confirmed Morgul's question by giving him a quick nod._

_Morgul continued:_

"_Well, if you enter that door, they shall meet you there and then you can join them, just as you wish. But, however, as this is not the right time for you to enter the door, it will not let you in." Harry's spirit sank when Morgul said it. Was he destined to never meet his beloved family? Everything felt so hopeless in that moment._

"_Do not despair." The dark creature said when he saw the look on Harry's face. " Soon my brothers and I will escort you through the doors, and when that time comes, you will be ready. We shall meet again before that, in this room, in your dreams. Until then, goodbye Harry Potter."_

"_But wait!" Harry shouted at the creature as it suddenly vanished from the room._

When Harry Potter had wakened from his strange dream, it was for the first in a very long time with a small smile on his lips.


	2. Unexpected things

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but J .K Rowling does.

**A/N: Here's another chapter, rewritten just for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: _Unexpected things_

When Harry had been lying awake in his bed for almost a half-hour, he decided that it was no point trying to sleep anymore so he got up and started to dress. Just when he was about to go downstairs and eat breakfast he heard a strange noise, coming from outside the window. He looked up, and saw an owl pecking onthe window glass. Harry hurried to open his window, which was very dirty, and the owl flew in quickly and went to Hedwig's cage to drink as soon as Harry had taken the letter from it. He began to read it immediately.

_Harry!_

_We've got some excellent news for you! You! The Order will come and fetch you soon, but we can't tell you when though, Ron's dad told us not to, he just said that it would be a good idea to pack as soon as you get this letter. See you soon. _

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron._

When Harry had read the letter he furiously threw it in the rubbish bin. So the Order was taking him to the headquarters. Harry had thought of this possibility before, and he had prepared a good excuse for not to come to Sirius' old house. Harry had many good reasons not to come, though he was not planning to tell the Order any of those excuses, of course. The reasons were 1: Harry didn't think he would survive staying at the Black Manor even for a day. And secondly, the Order members would ruin his plans; Harry hadn't forgotten that Snape and Dumbledore knew Occlumency very well, and Harry not enough. What if they would discover Morgul in his head, they would never let Harry go through with his plans! There was no way he could afford risking this, and that was why Harry had decided to stay with the Dursley's the last days of the summer holiday. Therefore the good excuse Harry had for not to come with the Order. Or at least Harry hoped it would be good enough for them letting him stay at his aunt and uncle's house. The fact that Harry rather would stay there than come to Grimmauld Place to meet his friends really showed how badly he wanted to meet his family. The pain that might be if Harry would lose this golden opportunity he had been given, was a pain beyond even Harry's own imagination. Harry sat down on his bed with a sigh.

'This is going to get real hard', he thought. The only bad thing about Harry meeting his godfather and his parents was Harry deceiving his best friends. Remus Lupin or Moony as Harry liked to call him, had come real close to Harry after the death of Sirius. At the beginning of the summer, they had written a lot to each other, though they never wrote anything about Sirius. That was simply a subject involving to much pain, too close. And then there were his best friends: Ron and Hermione. Of course Harry would miss his other friends too, the other Weasleys (with the exception of Percy), Neville, Luna and his housemates. Harry knew that his friends were going to get really worried when Harry left, he had no doubt of it.

'But it's not like I'm going away forever', Harry thought.

'Just for a little while, that's all'. At least that was what Harry had planned, and it was not like Harry could stay for long with his family anyway. Harry had not forgotten a word of the prophecy; '_…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

And that was why Harry knew he wasn't able to stay with his parents, even if he wanted to. Harry also knew that he somehow had to get ready to fight Voldemort, so he would have at least a small chance of killing him. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore would teach him anything this year, since he had let Snape teach Harry occlumency instead of himself. So Harry had thought about maybe asking Remus to teach him more duelling. After all, Remus had been the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in Harry's third year at Hogwarts and he had been a really good one too. Harry even believed that he could trust Moony enough to tell him about the prophecy when he felt ready to do so, but maybe not about telling his friends. Harry didn't know if he would stand the look at their faces after telling them about the prophecy; pity, astonish and maybe surprise, and again, pity. They would probably feel sorry for Harry.

'Sorry. Ha!' Harry thought, angry at the thought.

'How come I deserve this shit? I have never asked for any of this!'

'And maybe the Order already knew about the prophecy long before I did!' The thought suddenly struck him. The Order had protected him for a long time, and surely they would have wanted to know why Harry Potter needed to be protected and watched. With these thoughts Harry started to feel really angry with Dumbledore, who had probably told almost the whole Order before telling Harry, whatever Dumbledore had said to him, that day in his office. And suddenly, when hispoisonous thougts ofDumbledore poured through Harry's mind, his scar started to hurt really, really bad. Harry didn't even had the time to gasp of pain when it all went black, and Harry was spiralling into darkness...

(**A/N**: Do you think I should leave it here? No, I won't do that to you…this time.)

Harry was really dizzy, and he could feel a distant pain in his head. When he suddenly heard a familiar voice that seemed to be shouting his name, Harry opened his eyes and saw his old teacher sitting beside him, on his knees.

"Harry, wake up! Harry?"

"Moony?" Harry asked, a bit surprised that they had arrived at his relatives place already.

"What happened?" Lupin asked, looking deeply concerned.

"I don't know", Harry honestly told him.

'Well, at least as honest as I can be at the moment', he thought.

"Don't you remember anything?" Moony asked him, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I think I fainted because I haven't eaten for a while," Harry said, very aware of what a bad liar he was.

"Really," Moony simply said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" Harry said with an uncomfortable smile and quickly sat up on his bed. That was when he noticed Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and another man Harry didn't think he had met before, though he seemed familiar to him somehow. When Moony saw Harry's questioned look, Remus said:

"Ah yes, that is Dawlish, but I think that you've met before?" And then Harry remembered that Dawlish had been one of the aurors that had assisted Fudge when they interrogated him at Dumbledore's office about the DA in his last year.

"Oh yes, now I remember," Harry said, everything for keeping away from the latest subject.

"So why are you here so early, I mean, I just got the letter from you." When he said this, Remus suddenly looked worried again.

"But you must have got the letter yesterday, because the owl returned in the evening." He said very thoughtfully.

And that was when Harry realised his mistake.

'Ah, I'm so damn stupid, maybe he will never let me stay now, if he think that I'm in danger somehow if he understands that I have been unconscious almost a whole day or something.'

"I mean, I know I got the letter yesterday, I just thought that you would come at least a week later than this," Harry lied, hoping they would fall for it.

"Well, that's alright then," Moony said and sighed deeply as he turned around to the others.

"We will be leaving this place shortly, all we need now is Harry's trunk. I trust that you have packed it by now, Harry?" Remus asked, turning to face him again.

"Err, well actually, I haven't," Harry said, knowing that it was it.

That made Remus slightly confused, Harry could tell.

"Why is that, Harry?" He asked surveying Harry closely.

"Because I'm not coming with you to headquarters," Harry stated, and knowing that would make Remus even more confused.

"But I thought you hated to be here. Last summer you didn't want anything more than to meet your friends again. Look, Harry, if this is because of Sirius I-" Remus started, but got interrupted by Harry.

"No, it isn't." When Remus looked at him doubtfully Harry added:

"Well, not completely. I have realised that it would be best if I stayed here at my aunt's and uncle's place" Harry said, trying to convince Remus.

"But Harry, I almost think it would be necessary for you to come with us, there are things you must know-" Harry interrupted him again.

"What things, something you can't tell me here? I think that it would be best for me if I stayed here", he said, determined.

But then Tonks suddenly spoke:

"Harry, why are you saying this, you have never wanted to stay here longer than you had to before, has something happened that we should know of?"

Harry blinked, many things had happened. He just couldn't tell them what.

"Well, I have just realised that I have to be safe, and there is no place safer for me than the inside of these walls. You should understand, my safety is important, right? So let me stay!" Now Harry was sure he could stay, there was no way Moony would force Harry to come with him. Harry was very irritated by now, why were they so against him staying with the Dursley's? It was not like they had wanted to bring him to Grimmauld place last year either, they only did it because of the dementor attack. At least that was what Harry was thinking as he stared back at his confused escort.

And then, with a deep breath, Remus spoke:

"Harry, if this is what you really want, then I won't object. But when I tell Dumbledore about your decision, I can't promise that he will let you stay here. Is that fine with you, Harry?"

Harry was singing inside with joy when Remus said it, and then he nodded determined, smiling while he said:

"Thanks Moony, that sounds perfect."

**A/N: Next chapter will be more eventful, I promise! I just hope you liked this one, and that you will review and tell me what you think about it. No author is perfect (except J. K Rowling, of course).**


End file.
